


Remainder

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Game Spoilers, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has never looked down upon Princess Hilda in favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remainder

Time was something that Princess Hilda had never been fond of. In her younger days, when her parents were still alive to bear the burden of ruling, she had been far from idle; she could not be when the land of Lorule was cold and the sun was a legend, the same golden color as the long before destroyed Triforce.

When she had gotten older, the fact had become more apparent. Perhaps, in a better world, with cleaner air and warmer days her parents would have lasted longer. But time did not favor her parents, nor did it look kindly upon her.

It was as if Lorule had finally run out of energy when she came into power. Roots shriveled and darkness enveloped all it could get its greedy hands on. There was no time to wait for a hero, nor was their time to think of how her plans could harm Hyrule.

It was almost funny, how close those times were; looking back, Hilda could hardly recognize herself.

Now, there was only the two of them and the bright Hyrule skies.

"Does Lorule look like this now?" Zelda asked. Her smile was as warm as the sun on Hilda's arms.

"Even better," Hilda responded. Like all of their discussions, things were kept short. The two princesses may have had each other, but each still had their kingdom to watch after.

For now, Hilda would simply enjoy what time she had left in Hyrule, her hand wrapped in Zelda's own.


End file.
